


Home Invasion

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Comfort, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Gunplay, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rape Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You come home from a long day at work. You plan a nice relaxing night at home, but someone has other plans for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Ok so this is my first consensual noncon fic, so be kind please. Also, I know I wrote this in the tags, but I only write consensual stuff. And in this case, this fic is completely consensual. Hope you enjoy!

It had been a long, hard day at work. In fact, it had been a long and exhausting week. A long week spent dealing with your asshole of a boss, a long week of dealing with lazy coworkers. Especially Janet who did nothing but talk and you ended up doing most of her work. All week you had woken up early, and arrived home late. You were just tired. So damn tired. Thankfully, you had the next few days off. That meant sleeping in and relaxing. No asshole boss or annoying coworkers. 

You hung up your jacket and dropped your purse near the door. Your house was dim from the setting sun outside and quiet. Your husband wasn’t home yet. You let out a loud sigh and rubbed your stiff neck and shoulders. A hot shower sounded nice at that moment. You headed to your room and grabbed one of your husband’s large shirts and a pair of red lace panties. You headed up to your bathroom and turned on the shower. You slowly undressed as the steam filled your bathroom. You were too tired to wash your hair, so you pinned it up. A problem for tomorrow, you thought. 

You stepped into the hot shower and let out a soft moan. The hot water felt wonderful as it hit your shoulders and back. You could feel the warmth slowly easing the knots and pains. You took your time washing your body. Mainly because the hot water felt amazing. But, you also imagined it was someone else washing you. You imagined it was a man’s hand touching your stomach and breasts. You trailed your fingers over your neck and imagined it was a set of lips. You sighed and finished up in the shower. That’s a problem for later, you thought with a smirk. 

When you were done you dried yourself off and dressed and quickly made your way to your kitchen. You had some left overs in the fridge with your name on them. And some cake. You were already drooling at the thought of stuffing your face. After your small meal, you were going to crawl into bed and watch tv then fall asleep.

As you turned a corner and entered your living room, you found a man standing there. He was dressed in all black and had a bandana over his mouth. He was rummaging through your living room, but froze when he heard you. He looked up at you and you both stared at each other. Your heart fell into your stomach and you felt faint for a moment. His eyes widened at the sight of you, then they ran over your form. He took in your baggy shirt, how it only went to the top of your thighs. His eyes ran over your bare legs so slowly. A shiver ran through you. 

He stood up slowly. He was so much bigger than you, tall with wide shoulders. He stalked towards you, the sound of his boots echoing against your hardwood floor was the only noise. He stopped in front of you, he was just an arm’s length away. You couldn’t help but take a step back. 

“Well, I thought no one was home. But, isn’t this a nice surprise,” he said. His voice was deep and the accent was southern. His eyes roamed hungrily over your body, you gripped the bottom of your shirt tightly. He smirked beneath his bandana.

“Look, sir, I don’t have much. Please, just take whatever you want. Please. I won’t call the police,” you whimpered. You took another step away from him. He just smiled at the fear in your eyes and stepped towards you.

“Oh darling, I know you won’t be calling the police. At least, not any time soon,” he said.

“Please, just take whatever you want. Just, don’t hurt me,” you said. You took another step back and he stepped forward.

“I see one thing I want.”

“Just take it. Please.”

“Oh darling. I intend to take it. See, it’s you I want. And I intend to take you in every way I can,” he said. You felt the color drain from your face when you realized his intentions. You turned to run but he grabbed your arm tightly. He slammed you against a wall hard. The pictures on the walls rattled and threatened to fall. One of his hands gripped your arms tightly, while the other was flat against the wall near your face. 

“Please, don’t hurt me!” you sobbed.

“Oh darling, as long as you behave, I ain’t gonna hurt you. But you misbehave, well, I’ll have to hurt you. And I’ll hurt you really bad,” he growled. He pulled the bandana off his face, and grinned down at you. He had a scruffy brown beard and he smelled of cigar smoke.

He reached out and touched your face so gently, as if he was your lover. You looked away from him and did your best not to cry. He still held your right arm tightly, but your left arm was free. You made a fist as he touched your cheek. His fingers slowly moved down and traced your neck. He let out a low hum, you weren’t sure if he appreciated your compliance or your smooth skin. You only whimpered in fear.

“Shhh darling. We’re going to have a lot of fun. I see you have a husband. You look beautiful in that wedding dress. Would love for him to come home and see us. Would love to make him sit and watch as I-” he was cut off by you bringing your fist up into his diaphragm. His eyes went wide and the breath left him. He doubled over and you pushed him away from you roughly. 

You ran. You didn’t even know how bad he was hurt. You just ran. You heard him yell after you, then he let out a loud laugh. You ducked into your office and looked between your desk and the closet. You ducked into the closet and quietly closed the door. You did your best to hide behind the vacuum in there. Your heart was hammering in your chest and your hands were shaking.

“Ohh darlin, you shouldn’t have done that,” he yelled. You covered your mouth and listened as best you could. His footsteps echoed loudly on the hardwood floor. You closed your eyes and prayed when you heard him open the office door. 

“Darling? You in here? You know, I will find you. Just come out, the punishment won’t be that bad. I promise,” he said. His steps were heavy and slow, like he was taunting you. He walked around your office for a bit, then he walked out. You heard his footsteps fade to the other side of the house. 

From your hiding spot, you could hear him shouting for you. You heard him opening rooms and closets loudly. He mocked your husband and said how he couldn’t wait to show you what it felt like to be with a real man. You kept your hand clamped over your mouth tightly the entire time. Eventually, the house grew quiet. 

You slowly peeked out of the safety of your closet, you were so relieved to see the office was empty. You saw he had left the office door wide open. The office was just down the hall from your front door. Maybe, if you were quick and quiet enough, you could get to your front door. You quickly and quietly made your way out of the office. You listened for him, but didn’t hear anything. Was he gone? You didn’t want to risk it. You made your way to the front door. 

There was no sign of him as you quietly went down the hall. The house was as quiet as when you arrived home, quiet and darker. So much darker. You were afraid he would be in the shadows. You just had to get to the front door. If you get there, you’ll be safe.

When you made it to the front door, you could have cried. Your hand was right on the door knob, when you felt an arm wrap around your neck. You let out a gasp and tried to pull the arm off you, but the man only squeezed his arm tightly around your neck. You let out a gasp as and tried to fight him off. You couldn’t get your chin angled down. The world was slowly going black, and you were getting weaker. You couldn’t keep yourself awake. 

“See, I told you to behave. Now, I had to get forceful with you.” That was the last thing you heard before the world went black. Your limp body sagged against him. The man quickly turned you around and threw you over his shoulder. He had to move fast, you could be waking up any moment now.

 

When you woke up, you were confused. You were on your bed, and your bedroom light was on. You blinked and looked around the room. How? You then remembered the man from earlier. You tried to sit up, but you found you couldn’t. Your hands were tied behind your back with a belt. You your shirt was gone, leaving you only in your red panties.

“Well, good to see you’re awake. I tied you up just in time,” came that familiar voice. You looked up from your bed and saw the man from earlier. He was standing beside your dresser. Your husbands and your clothes were thrown out of the drawers and on the floor. On the top of the dresser were several of your sex toys. Your face went red at the sight of them, he only grinned.

“Let go of me.”

“What, no please? That’s jus rude. Nah, darlin, I ain’t letting you go. Not now at least.” He approached you and bent down so his face was closer to yours. “See, you and I have a wonderful night planned ahead of us. Just you, me, and good ol’ Peackeeper here,” he said. He brandished his gun in your face, you couldn’t help the whimper that escaped you.  
He grabbed you by the hair and pulled you off the bed. You cried out in pain and fear as he pulled you onto the floor. You were on your knees and looked up at him through teary eyes. He only undid his pants and pulled out his cock. His cock was hard and there was a bit of precum already forming at the tip.

“Now, this is what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna use that pretty mouth and suck my cock. You bit me and I’ll put a bullet in your brain. Got it?” he said as he tapped the tip of his gun against your cheek. You only nodded.

“Ah, I want a verbal response. I want to hear you say Yes Daddy.”

“Y-yes D-Daddy,” you said. 

“Good girl. Now, open wide and suck my cock.”

You opened your mouth and took the tip of his cock into your mouth. You closed your eyes and slowly bobbed your head along the tip. You made sure to cover your teeth with your lips and flick your tongue along the tip of his cock.

“Come on. Suck the cock like you mean it. It’s gonna go in the cunt of yours, so you better get it nice and wet.”

The thought of his cock forcing its way into you sent a shiver through your body. You began to suck faster and took more of it into your mouth. When he let out the first moan you opened your eyes and looked up at him. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were glazed over. The more you bobbed your head the more noises he was making. The sounds went straight to your cunt.

“Mmmm darlin, you got a hell of a mouth. Keep doing just that. Ahhh fuck,” he groaned. His free hand was placed on the back of your head and he began to guide your head. He forced you to take more of his cock down your throat. When you began to gag he only let out a loud moan, the gun tapped your cheek and you let out a startled noise. He only let out a chuckle.

“Gonna fuck this mouth, then that pussy,” he grunted. His fingers gripped your hair tightly and he began to thrust into your mouth harder and faster. Soon, spit covered your chin and more tears were running down your face. When he pulled his cock from your mouth, you took a deep breath and looked back up at him. 

“Good girl. Now, let’s see how good the rest of you is.” He lifted you up to your feet and tossed you onto the bed you share with your husband. You landed on your back and did your best to scoot away from the edge of the bed. 

“Please no more,” you begged.

“But darlin, I’m not done with you. Now stop moving.” He sat the gun on the bed and climbed up. He went to grab your legs in an attempt to pull you closer to him. 

“No!” you shouted. You kicked your leg at him, your foot connected with his chest. He let out a grunt and fell back. You glared at him and scooted closer to your headboard. He only let out a scoff and rubbed his chest.

“That, was very stupid.”

He grabbed your ankle and pulled you back towards him. You let out a scream and did your best to fight him off, you couldn’t. Even if your hands were free, there was no way you could fight him off. He was so much bigger, so much stronger than you. He straddled your waist and slapped you across the face. You let out a yelp and froze. You looked up at him with and shook.

“Now, I tried being nice. And each time I’m nice, you go and do this. I’m tryin to show you a good time. But you keep forcing me to hurt you. Oh, maybe that’s it, you like to be hurt. Well, then I’ll hurt you real good.”

He kissed your lips roughly, his teeth dug into your lower lip until you whimpered in pain. As he kissed you, his hands roamed your body. His fingers dug into the softness of your waist and thighs. When he reached your lace panties, he ripped them off your body like nothing. He began to kiss your body roughly. He left large red splotches along your chest, shoulders and breasts. He moved down and left more marks along your stomach and inner thighs. He didn’t stop when you begged him to stop, he only bit down harder.

When he deemed you were marked up enough, he adjusted your body. He wrapped one of your legs around his waist and rested the other on his shoulder. He then pulled his still hard cock out of his pants and lined himself up with you. You struggled and tried to move away, but he only pointed the gun at your face.

“If… if you had been a good girl, I would have eaten that little pussy out. I would have prepped you, but since you had to be such a little brat, you’re not getting that.” He pushed himself into you roughly. You let out a pained scream and tried to get away, but he held onto you too tightly.

The man fucked you hard and fast. He ignored your pleas to stop, he ignored your pleas to be gentle with you. Your tears and whimpers were ignored. If anything, the pleas and whimpers seemed to get him even more excited. He was grunting loudly and muttering how about how much of a slut you were. When you said your husband will kill him, he only laughed.

“Your husband will kill me? Ha sure. I have my cock in his pretty little wife’s cunt, what’s he gonna do? I hope he walks through that door so he can see this. I’ll fuck him up and make him watch,” he snarled. He fucked you harder and you couldn’t help the whimpers and moans that left your mouth.

The longer he fucked you, the more it felt good. You could feel and hear how wet you were. Your orgasm was fast approaching. He was gonna make you cum. This man, this stranger, was gonna make you cum. He was going to make you cum in the bed you share with your husband. It was so wrong, so nasty. But it felt so good. When you came, your back arched and you let out a long, high pitched moan. The man only laughed and fucked you through your orgasm.

“What a slut. Cumming on another man’s cock. What would your husband think? You’re gonna cum again, got it?”

“Please, no,” you sobbed. He pulled his gun back out and pointed it at your face.

“You’re gonna cum again. You’re gonna suck on my gun and I’m gonna cum so deep inside this pussy. Got it?” When you didn’t answer he pulled the hammer back and sneered down at you.

“Yes, Daddy,” you whispered.

“Good girl. Now suck the gun.”

You took the barrel of the gun into your mouth and sucked on it slowly. The barrel tasted like gunpowder and metal. You slowly sucked it, being careful of your teeth, while the man continued to ravage your body. He let out noises that made you blush and sent a tingle through your body, and the way he was talking to you was so foul. It turned you on even more.

When he grabbed one of your vibrators, you knew he would win. He set it to a low setting and placed it against your clit. You jolted and moaned around the gun, he only sneered down at you and continued chasing his own pleasure.

He knew when you were getting close, because he turned up the setting to the highest. When you came a second time you were a sweaty and shaking mess. Your own juices and sweat left a mark on the sheet beneath you. Tears ran down your face and you were breathing hard.

The man pulled the gun from your mouth and gave you one last rough kiss. He continued fucking you, harder than before. His own end was approaching. He leaned over your body and dug his fingers into your soft skin. He was grunting and moaning loudly. He didn’t stop until he came deep inside you. You whimpered at the feel of his cum coating your insides.

The man pulled out of you slowly. He couldn’t help but smile at the whimper you let out. When he saw how much of a mess you were, he groaned loudly. Your hair was a mess, sweat covered your body, and his cum mixed with yours was slowly dripping out of your pussy. His eyes slowly ran over your bruised and abused body. Each bite mark, each hickie, each scratch. You were marked as his. His property. His.

“Beautiful,” he murmured softly.

The man quickly rolled you onto your side and undid the belt around your wrists. He slipped his clothes back on and tucked his gun away, then he glanced back at your body. You were breathing hard and shivering slightly. He leaned over you and kissed your head. He whispered into your ear, “Until next time, darlin.”

 

Jesse walked down the hall to the kitchen. He rubbed his chest where you had kicked him, he bet he would have a slight bruise. He smirked when he saw the crooked pictures on the walls and the mess he had made. It was to make the moment feel more real. To heighten the fear and thrill of hunting and being hunted.

Jesse couldn’t help but smile at your wedding pictures. You looked so beautiful in that dress, and he didn’t look half bad himself. He glanced at the other pictures on the wall. Most were vacation photos, some were holidays photos. He smiled at them, each a wonderful memory, then continued to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and headed back to your shared room.

He found you where he had left you. Curled up in a ball on the bed, you were sobbing softly. Jesse climbed onto the bed and pulled you onto his lap. You let out a shaky breath and gripped his shirt tightly.

“Darlin, I got some water here for you. Drink,” Jesse said softly. You nodded and allowed him to help you drink the water. It tasted so good.

“Jesse,” you whimpered. You looked up at him with tears running down your cheeks.

“Shhhh pumpkin, I’m here. I ain’t letting you go. Was I too rough?”

“N-no.”

“You sure?” he asked.

“Y-yeah.”

“Ok. You did so good. I’m so proud of you. My strong, brave, little baby,” Jesse said. He ran his hands along your back and through your hair. You relaxed into his arms and let out a deep breath. You closed your eyes and focused on his smell and the feel of his hands on your body. Such a change from before.

“Darlin, don’t fall asleep. I still got something planned for you. I’m gonna run you a shower, wash your hair, then I’ll brush it out and braid it. After that, I’ll warm up those snacks you love so much, eat that cake, and then we’ll watch your favorite movie. The one with the princess and that chicken,” he said.

“Really?”

“Of course. Now, let’s go and take a nice warm shower.”

“Not… not yet. Just hold me for a little bit longer. Please Jesse.”

“Course darlin. I’ll hold you for as long as you want me too. I’m here pumpkin. I ain’t going anywhere. I promise. I love you.”

“I love you too Jesse.”

Jesse held you tightly against his chest. His hands ran over your skin softly and he placed soft kisses against your head. You closed your eyes again and enjoyed the moment with your husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He comes back, and this time he brings a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was a commission. I hope you enjoy it and I do plan to add another chapter. Eventually. Hope you enjoy.

You were asleep in bed when they came for you. Waking up startled to the man from before shaking you. He gave you a smile and winked at you. When you jolted away from him, he only laughed. 

“Oh Darlin, don’t panic now. It’s just me.”

“Get out of my house,” you said. Your voice shook, your whole-body trembling. The cowboy only smirked wider at you.

“Can’t do that sweet pea. See, I told my friend how good of a fuck you are, and he wanted to see himself. Hope you don’t mind,” he sneered. You gave the cowboy a confused look, then you noticed the other man at the foot of the bed. He was slightly taller than the cowboy and his skin was darker. His hair was buzzed, facial hair was neatly trimmed and several scars adorned his face. He had the coldest look on his face. 

“Who is that?” you gasped.

“Names ain’t important darling, ain’t that right, Boss?” the cowboy asked. He glanced at Boss who just grunted and continued to stare at you.

“P-please just leave me alone,” you whimpered.

“No-can-do sugar. Now, get out of bed, nice and slow for us,” the cowboy said. When you didn’t move fast enough, the blanket was ripped off your body. Boss only narrowed his eyes at the sight of you in a thin tank top and cotton panties, while the cowboy let out a pleased hum. 

The cowboy motioned for you to climb out of bed with a jerk of his head. You did so slowly, shaking and on the verge of tears. You looked from the cowboy to the other man, Boss. Both were watching you, their eyes ran up and down your body in such a way that sent a chill down your back and a tingle through your cunt.

“It’s like she was waiting for us, eh Boss?” the cowboy said. The other man only grunted and shifted on his feet. His eyes never left your body, and when he licked his lips you felt weak at the knees. 

“For once you’re right. Turn around girl,” the other man said. His voice was smooth and deep, but cold and commanding. You glanced at the cowboy who only gave you an expectant look. Slowly, you turned around, biting your lip and suppressing a sob.

“Well now, look at that ass. Just as good as I remember,” the cowboy grunted. He stopped you and began to grope your ass, causing you to jump and whimper. 

“She likes it,” Boss said.

“Of course, she does. She ain’t nothing but a dirty slut. Liking when other men touch her, what would her husband think?” 

“We should record this and send it to him,” Boss grunted. The cowboy let out a laugh and slapped your ass hard, causing you to cry out and jump. The pain and humiliation made you embarrassingly wet. 

“Come examine her Boss. I’ll be right back, got to grab something,” the cowboy said. You heard him get up and his footsteps leave the room. Glancing back over your shoulder, you saw the other man was watching you from the shadows. The way he was partially shadowed made him seem much more threatening. 

When he stepped forward, his steps made no noise. His hands began to touch your body, so gently it surprised you. A hand ran up your back while the other was traveling up your front. He cupped your breasts through your tank top and began pinching your nipples, the moan that escaped you caused him to laugh. His other hand was groping your ass and began to pull down your panties. 

“Hmph, thought there would be some fight in you. I saw the bruise you left on him. But here you are, so compliant. It’s almost like he broke you,” the man growled. A shiver ran through you as his facial hair rubbed against your ear and neck. 

The man began to kiss and lick your neck while his hands roughly groped your body. The feel of his bulge against your ass made you whimper and shake. As he became more focused on kissing your neck and rubbing your clit through your panties, you saw your chance. His words had awoken something inside you. That something told you to fight. Prove him and that cowboy wrong. You were not broken.

While the man was busy sucking your neck, you slammed your elbow into his side. He let out a gasp and you pushed you away. You heard him curse as you vaulted over the bed and ran out the room. Your escape was cut short as you slammed into the cowboy. He gave you a grin and pushed you against the wall, he hands gripped your arm tightly and he let out a tsk. 

“She surprise ya, Boss?” the cowboy yelled.

“Bring her back in here,” Boss barked.

“On it.” The cowboy grabbed you and tried to pull you into the room. You fought and tried to pull away from him. You hit him in the chest and everywhere you could, he was grunting at the contact and cursing. When he tried to pick you up, you thrashed around and continued to pull away from him.

“Let go of me!” you yelled.

“Darlin, stop fighting,” the cowboy snapped.

“Fuck you.” When he grabbed you by the neck and pushed you against a wall, all the fight left you.

“Watch that pretty mouth of yours and behave yourself. Or my friend and I will really hurt you,” he snarled. You only nodded your head weakly. The man pulled you into the room and threw you onto the floor. You found yourself at the other man’s feet. He was glaring down at you; he looked so angry.

“Bout time,” Boss growled.

“Yeah, yeah. Now Darlin, here’s what’s gonna happen. Boss here is gonna use you first, ya hurt him first after all. What do you want to try out first?” the cowboy growled. Boss just let out a breath and began unbuckling his belt. The sound of the metal clinking against metal made you shiver.

“That mouth of hers,” he grunted. As he pulled out his partially hard cock, the cowboy pulled you up and pushed your face towards his cock.

“Ya heard him darlin. Put that mouth to good work,” cowboy growled in your ear. You nodded and slowly took the cock into your mouth. You sucked the head slowly, the feeling of his dick growing in your mouth made you wet. As you began to bob your head, you glanced up at the man. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open slightly. 

He eventually grabbed you by the back of your head and began to fuck your face. His thrusts were slow but deep at first. When you gagged he let out a groan and pulled you further down his cock. It was obvious that he enjoyed hearing you gag and seeing you trying to push away. He grinned down at you every time you took a deep breath. When he began to fuck your face faster, the sounds coming from your mouth were embarrassing and so erotic. Tears were running down your cheek and spit was dripping off your chin. When he came in your mouth, you gagged again and tried to pull away. 

“Swallow my cum,” he snarled. He pushed his cock all the way into your mouth and held it there. You swallowed as much as you could, the feel of his cum dripping down your throat made you want more. When he pulled out of your mouth, you inhaled quickly.

“Man boss, you ruined her face,” the cowboy said. You forgot about him during that time. Glancing to your side, you saw he was on the bed. His cock was hard and his hand was moving up and down it, it was wet with lube and the tip had a drop of pre-cum on it. 

“She’s got a great little mouth on her,” Boss said. He smeared your spit across your face and smacked you lightly on the cheek. He then pulled you up quickly and pushed you towards the cowboy on the bed. Your tank top was ripped off your body and then your panties, leaving you naked between both men.

“Feel her cunt, Boss,” the cowboy said. The Boss reached around to your front and began touching you, he let out a pleased noise when he felt how wet and hot you were.

“She’s fucking soaked, such a whore,” he growled in your ear. He bit your earlobe and you let out a whimper. 

“Put her on my lap, I want to feel that pussy of hers, it’s been a while,” the cowboy growled. Boss picked you up and placed you on the cowboy’s lap. His cock was hard and it poked at your wet cunt. 

In one movement, the cowboy pushed himself into you. You let out a hiss and tried to pull away, but you were held down. The cowboy forced more of himself into your wet cunt and began to thrust up into you. You let out a moan that was mixed with a sob. The pounding was fast and hard, your nails dug into his shoulder and his arms were tightly wrapped around your waist.

“God, you’re so tight and wet. You got drenched just from sucking a stranger’s cock, you dirty girl,” he growled. He kissed you roughly and bit your lip. His hand found its way into your hair and pulled your head back sharply, he began to kiss and suck on your neck.

The cowboy came in you rather quickly, to your disappointment and relief. He let out a loud hiss and gasp, his hands tightened around you and his fingers dug into your skin. A string of curses left his mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut as he came inside you. You could only whimper as his hot cum flooded your insides. Tears pricked your eyes, from the embarrassment and from your unfinished orgasm. He stayed inside you and you hid your head in shame. 

You jumped when a second set of lips kissed your shoulder and another hand ran up your back. Boss’s hand grabbed you by the hair and pulled your head back. As he took in your face, he began to smirk. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you enjoyed that,” Boss growled.

“Please… no more. Just go away,” you whimpered.

“Not just yet. I’m hard again, and I intend to try out that ass,” he growled.

Boss pushed you against the cowboy, who laid his back against the bed. Boss parted your ass and ran his thumb over you. You gasped and tried to pull away, but a sharp smack to your ass made you freeze. You whimpered when you felt cold lube against your ass, then a finger was slowly pushed inside you. You moaned at the feel and buried your face into the cowboy’s chest, he was silent but was holding you tightly in place. 

Boss began to fuck your ass with one finger. When he pushed a second and a third finger inside you, you thought you were going to pass out. The cowboy’s cock, which was still inside you, had gotten hard again. With three fingers in your ass and a dick in your pussy, you felt so full. To make it worse, it felt so fucking good.

When Boss pulled his fingers out of your ass, you breathed out and relaxed against the man below you. But that relief was short-lived, you felt the head of a cock against your ass. You stiffened up and groaned as it was pushed himself into you. Below you, the cowboy groaned and dug his fingers into your sides. You glanced back at the man in your ass and saw the look of concentration on his face. His hands were rubbing your ass and he was breathing hard through his nose.

“Fuck she’s got such a tight ass,” Boss snarled.

“Her pussy is tight too. Maybe next time, we’ll switch Boss,” the cowboy grunted. You only whimpered at that and closed your eyes. 

When Boss began to move, you let out a long moan and tightened around both men. They both hissed and their fingers dug into your skin roughly. Cowboy was breathing hard, he was holding back slamming up into you. Boss didn’t hold back for long. He was slow at first, then he began to move faster and go further into your ass.

“You like this don’t you? Filthy slut. You’re gonna cum on our cocks, aren’t you?” Boss snarled in your ear. You shook your head and tried to deny the truth. You were so close. These men were going to make you cum. You tried to hide your face in embarrassment. 

“You ain’t gonna cum darlin? Well here, let me help you,” the cowboy said. He began to thrust up into you. Both men fucked your abused holes hard and fast, they seemed eager to make you cum. You tried to hold it back, but it was getting too hard. 

“I love when they fight,” Boss sneered. The cowboy only laughed in agreement and bit the left side of your neck. You cried out and tried to push him away. The other man bit the other side of your neck and began to suck roughly. They both continued fucking you and sucking your sensitive neck, enjoying the way you moaned and clawed at them. You came hard a moment later, tears ran down your face and for a moment you forgot how to breathe. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum,” Boss growled.

“Cum in her ass Boss,” the cowboy said. Boss grunted and began to ram in and out of you faster. When he came, he let out a long groan and pushed himself all the way into your abused ass. You whimpered as you felt his cum inside you. When he pulled out, there was a pop and you let out a sob.

“Fuck her ass is ruined,” he growled.

“Wait till you see her cunt Boss,” the cowboy said. He rolled over and pinned you on your back. He looked down at your tear covered face, a hand cradled your face and he gave you a kiss that was so sweet and tender.

“Boss, top drawer of the dresser, there’s a vibrator. Grab it for me,” he said. You shook your head and tried to pull away. The cowboy only put the vibrator against your clit and began to pound into you. You screamed out and clawed the sheets beneath you. You had nowhere to go, you were stuck beneath the man. 

The cowboy wasn’t gentle as he forced another orgasm out of you. He fucked you hard and fast and kept the vibrator on the highest speed. He was pounding into you so hard that you were sure you would have bruises on your hips. When the cowboy came, he let out a loud groan and pushed himself as far as he could into you. He trembled for a moment before he pulled out of you. He groaned as he saw his cum leaking out of your cunt, he noticed some of Boss’s had leaked out of your ass.

“You were right. She was a great fuck. Shame we gotta go, would love to use her a bit more,” Boss growled. He was wiping his cock clean with a rag and putting himself away.

“We’ll be back,” the cowboy said. He was breathing hard and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. He zipped his pants up and leaned over your shaking body. You whimpered when you felt him against your body.

“N-no more,” you sobbed.

“You’re so beautiful covered in sweat and leaking stranger’s cum darlin. I’ll be back. Maybe next time I’ll bring a few more friends. I’m sure they’ll like to use your ass, maybe even that tight pussy of yours. Tell your husband I say hi,” he growled. He placed another sweet kiss on your cheek and pulled away. You only rolled away from them and shook, tears ran down your face.

 

Gabe and Jesse left the room, both were sweaty and breathing hard still. Both men headed towards the kitchen for water. Gabe chugged a glass then went to the bathroom, he was eager to shower and knew you and Jesse needed time together. Jesse went back to you. You were still on your side; slight sobs were leaving you. 

Jesse pulled you onto his lap and held you against his chest. You clung to him tightly and inhaled his smell, cigar smoke and the heavy cologne he wore. You calmed as he touched you, a soft rumble coming from his chest. 

“I’m here darlin. Was it too much?” he asked.

“N-no. I loved it, every second of it.”

“Gabe being involved didn’t bother you? Be honest pumpkin,” Jesse said. His hands ran along your body so gently.

“No, I enjoyed him being involved. But, he can be… scary,” you said. You glanced up at your husband, he let out a soft laugh and kissed your forehead. You closed your eyes and leaned against him.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep. Gabe is in the shower, when he’s out we’ll shower together ok? Then we’ll eat, Gabe made some enchiladas for us. Then we can sleep, ok sweet pea?” he said. You nodded and kissed his scruffy cheek.

Jesse and you both sat in silence for a while. His hands ran up and down your body, he was humming the song you both danced to at your wedding. You touched his neck and cheek softly; his facial hair was rough and you noticed some grey in it. Jesse closed his eyes and hummed at your touch. You both enjoyed being in each other’s arms, the faint sound of the shower running is the only thing you both could hear.

“I love you, Jesse,” you whispered.

“I love you too, pumpkin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
